1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of strings designed for use in tennis rackets, the strings having a combination of physical properties such as spring rate, tensile strength, thickness, overhand knot strength, surface friction, damping capacity, bend fatigue, double loop strength, and the like making them particularly suited for this purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, the tennis player has had a choice of strings to put on his racket, the choice depending upon such factors as ability and cost. The better players have almost invariably chosen strings made of animal gut because such strings are performance oriented, exhibiting high playability even though durability is relatively low. Players of intermediate ability have gone to strings having perhaps less playability with a higher durability while the beginner may choose a string with the lowest playability but the highest durability. While nylon strings composed of a solid core about which nylon strands are wrapped are old, per se, to my knowledge no one has previously correlated the various physical factors which go into improving the playability and improving the durability of the strings.